titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers
Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (ディスク・ウォーズ：アベンジャーズ Disuku Wōzu: Abenjāzu) is an animetelevision series produced by Toei Animation and Walt Disney Japan, based on the Marvel Comics universe.2345 The series began airing in Japan from April 2, 2014, on TX Network stations.67 The series was aimed at boys 6–127 and tied in with merchandising produced by Bandai. Plot With help from Japan's Dr. Nozomu Akatsuki, Iron Mandevelops a new device called the Digital Identity Securement Kit, known as DISKs for short,7designed to help the cause of stopping and detaining villains. However, whilst presenting the DISK project on the Raft, the villainous Loki appears and uses the very same DISKs to launch a breakout of all the captured villains, trapping Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thorand Wasp inside DISKs as well. Nozomu's sons, Akira and Hikaru, along with three other children, Edward, Chris, and Jessica, come to possess these DISKs and obtain biocodes, allowing them to bring out these superheroes for a short period of time.8 Teaming up with the Avengers, the group travel across the world to search for DISKs before they fall into the wrong hands. Characters The Heroes These five children have what is known as a Bio-Code graphed into them, being they were so close to Loki destroying the Bio-Code Installer. Because of this and the security programs installed in the DISKs, the kids are the only ones who can release the heroes in question. However, because the encoding was corrupted, each hero can only be released (referred to as D-Smash) for five and a half minutes before being forcibly sent back. The DISKs are divided into five categories based on the imprisoned hero/villain's abilities. * Red: Tech * Blue: Fight * Purple: Energy * Green: Power * Yellow: Animal ; Akira Akatsuki (アキラ・アカツキ) : Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese); Veronica Taylor (English) : A cheerful, carefree young boy and the main protagonist. The second son of the DISK developer Nozomu Akatsuki, he's hot-blooded and has a strong sense of justice.8 He and his older brother Hikaru are invited to visit his father's research lab on the Raft and to discuss about the DISK project when it was under attack by the villainous Loki's forces. Akira possesses the Tech Bio-Code, allowing him to summon red DISK heroes like Iron Man and War Machine. ; Hikaru Akatsuki (ヒカル・アカツキ) : Voiced by: Yūichi Iguchi (Japanese); Steve Staley (English) : Akira's older brother, and is the more calm and mature of the two. He's a prodigy with a quiet and composed personality.8 He possesses the Energy Bio-Code, allowing him to summon purple DISK heroes like Thorand Cyclops. ; Edward Grant (エドワード・グラント Edowādo Guranto) : Voiced by: Yayoi Sugaya (Japanese); Tara Sands (English) : The youngest of the five children.9 He is a sweet, shy, kind and lively boy and good student.8 A big fan of superheroes, he joined the tour on the Raft in hopes of meeting Captain America, who is his favorite hero. He possesses the Power Bio-Code, allowing him to summon green DISK heroes like Hulk. His name appears to be a nod to Edward Norton who played the Hulk.10 ; Chris Taylor (クリス・テイラー Kurisu Teirā) : Voiced by: Yūsuke Kuwahata (Japanese); Ben Diskin (English) : The oldest of the five children. Being "hotblooded" he comes across like a "cynical bad boy", but is gentle hearted and likes to make sweets.8 He possesses the Fight Bio-Code, allowing him to summon blue DISK heroes like Captain America and Iron Fist. His name appears to be a nod to Chris Evans who plays Captain America in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.10 ; Jessica Shannon (ジェシカ・シャノン Jeshika Shanon) : Voiced by: Naomi Ōzora (Japanese); Danielle Judovits (English) : A rich girl from France whose parents run a business, she is "naive and selfish" and is forthright in speaking her mind but isn't necessarily with malice. Because of her many interests, Jessica has a mass number of skills she uses to trick the villains. She possesses the Animal Bio-Code, allowing her to summon yellow DISK heroes like Wasp and Black Panther. Avengersedit ; Tony Stark / Iron Man : Voiced by: Eiji Hanawa (Japanese); Matthew Mercer (English) : Genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, Tony Stark led the DISK project with Dr. Nozomu Akatsuki, which he was presenting at the Raft when Loki attacked. He fights using a sturdy suit of armor with flight and various integrated mechanical weapons. He becomes Akira's partner. ; Steve Rogers / Captain America : Voiced by: Kazuhiro Nakaya (Japanese); Roger Craig Smith (English) : A World War II veteran and super soldier. He always puts duty and the mission above everything else, and has a tendency to take things too seriously. He fights with his unbreakable vibranium shield and hand-to-hand combat skills. He becomes Chris' partner. ; Thor Odinson / Thor : Voiced by: Yasuyuki Kase (Japanese); Travis Willingham (English) : The Norse God of Thunder and the future king of Asgard. He wields Mjolnir, an indestructible hammer that can control thunderstorms and lightning. He becomes Hikaru's partner. ; Bruce Banner / Hulk : Voiced by: Kenichirou Matsuda8 (Japanese); Fred Tatasciore (English) : A gamma irradiated scientist turned monster. He has incomparable physical strength and a body that can withstand intense punishment. He becomes Edward's partner. ; Janet Van Dyne / Wasp : Voiced by: Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese); Colleen O'Shaughnessey(English) : The only female member of the Avengers. She is a fashion designer as well as superhero, and uses her small size and superior agility to outwit opponents. She becomes Jessica's partner. ; Peter Parker / Spider-Man : Voiced by: Shinji Kawada (Japanese); Robbie Daymond (English) : A wisecracking New York superhero, who gained superpowers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Peter Parker is a Stark Industries scientist and the assistant of Dr. Akatsuki, developing the DISK technology with him. He is one of the only heroes who escapes being sealed in a DISK, and provides the Avengers' DISKs to the heroes to fight back against Loki and his forces, protecting New York in the Avengers' absence while occasionally assisting the team when needed.7 Other Allies Virginia "Pepper" Potts : Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa : Tony Stark's assistant. She visits Japan to formally invite the Akatsuki brothers to the Raft to visit their father. Following Loki's attack, she escapes with the children to one of Stark's safehouses. From there, she becomes head of Stark Industries in Tony's absence, and acts as a support team member for the heroes during their missions. Villains ; Loki Laufeyson / Loki (ロキ) : Voiced by: Tadashi Mutou (Japanese); Crispin Freeman (English) : The main antagonist, and the adopted brother and arch-enemy of Thor. He orchestrated the plan to use the DISKs to allow all the prisoners on the Raft to escape and to summon them in battle. In the aftermath, he disguises himself as Senator Robert Winters and takes over S.H.I.E.L.D. in an attempt to find the DISKs scattered around the globe. In episode 22 he loses a fight against the Avengers and the X-Men and is trapped in another world with Dr. Akatsuki. In episode 40, he is seen in a holographic form from the teleportation ball, and captured in a DISK by Akira in the final episode.[citation needed] ; Celebrity Five : Tim Gilliam — Voiced by: Mitsuaki Madono : Rosetta Riley — Voiced by: Sachiko Kojima : Manino Giordani — Voiced by: Tarusuke Shingaki : Joel Murphy — Voiced by: Atsushi Imaruoka (Japanese); Benjamin Diskin(English) : Okuma Jubei — Voiced by: Masaya Takatsuka (Japanese); Christopher Corey Smith (English) : A team of five masked human villains working with Loki to retrieve all the missing DISKs and place the world's superheroes and supervillains under their control. The group is led by ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Tim Gilliam, and consists of reporter Rosetta Riley, chef Manino Giordani, musician Joel Murphy, and swordsman Okuma Jubei.12 Following Loki's defeat, the Celebrity Five are arrested, but are freed and forcibly recruited into Hydra by the Red Skull. ; Johann Schmidt / Red Skull : Voiced by: Motomu Kiyokawa : The head of the Hydra terrorist group, and the arch-enemy of Captain America. After the defeat of Loki, Red Skull becomes the second main antagonist of the series, maintaining more control over the DISKs than Loki ever had by possessing the Dimension Sphere. Media Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, produced by Toei Animation, began airing on TV Tokyo from April 2, 2014. The series is helmed by series director Toshiaki Komura, a veteran director for Toei Animation's Precure franchise. Series organization is provided by King Ryū, who has no previous credits in the entertainment industry. Veteran Dragon Ball animator and character designer Tadayoshi Yamamuro provides character designs, much in the same style as Dragon Ball. As of Episode #27 the role of character designer is shared with Naoki Tate due to Yamamuro's directing of Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no F. The opening and ending themes are "Tsuki Yabureru - Time to SMASH!" (キレル- ! Break On Through - Time to SMASH!) and "Thread of Fate" respectively, both performed by T.M.Revolution.13 An English dub began airing on July 6, 2015 on Disney XDin Southeast Asia, Disney Channel in the Philippines, and both Disney Channel and its programming block Disney XD in Taiwan. Video game A video game based on the series, titled Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers - Ultimate Heroes (ディスクウォーズ：アベンジャーズ　アルティメットヒーローズ) was developed by Bandai Namco Games and was released in Japan for the Nintendo 3DS on November 13, 2014. Bachicombat Bachicombat is Bandai's collectible game tied in with the TV show. The game is similar to the game Pogs.7 It is meant to simulate the plot of the show which sees young kids who possess a unique "Biocode" summon heroes and villains trapped inside S.H.I.E.L.D. tech that Loki's turned against the Marvel Universe. Category:Toonami Series Category:Toonami Shows Category:Titmouse TV Toonami Shows‏‎ Category:Former Toonami Shows‏‎